1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swing structure for a ceiling fan, particularly to one provided with a reduction motor for controlling and stabilizing swing velocity of a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, ceiling fans or roof fans or wall fans are not designed to swing rightward and leftward because swing motion of a fan is carried out by a gear unit installed at the rear side of a fan motor and the gear unit may produce slippage or disengagement if the ceiling fan is overweight or used for a long period of time. In addition, if a swing pull handle is provided exposed to the outside, it will spoil the external features of the fan, and since a ceiling fan or a roof fan has only one single side fixed stably, the fixing frame of the ceiling fan is prone to become loosened and unstable soon. As for a multiple-rotor ceiling fan, it has two or more units of fans pivotally assembled at the outer ends of a hanging base for producing multi-direction or radial wind blowing. Although the multiple-rotor ceiling fan has better effect in blowing and air current circulation than the conventional one, yet each fan is stationary in its angle when the ceiling fan is operated; therefore, the multiple-rotor ceiling fan can only produce partial blowing and air current circulation. In case of changing blowing angles of the ceiling fan, an angle-fixing member has to be employed manually for adjusting and fixing the angles of each fan, thus taking a lot of exertion and time.